Artistic Differences
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Billy starts writing fanfiction. Teddy volunteer to be prime beta reader and brainstorming partner.


I don't own YA.

* * *

**_Artistic Differences_**

"'_I know', he said, the wind blowing his cape behind him. The sun had almost set, and they were running out of time. 'I do, too', the smile was echoed in both his voice and his eyes, and he let himself gaze one last time over his shoulder. 'And then some', he all but challenged, and thrust himself into the bottomless abyss, to do what only he could. His love- he left behind, not offering him even the grace of having the final word._"

Billy let out a soft sigh as he finished reading and leaned back in his chair. For a moment more he stared at the words displayed on the computer screen before he turned to look at Teddy. The blond was sprawled on the bed, hands behind his neck and legs crossed at the ankles. He remained still for a moment more before he turned a shocked, almost disappointed look in Billy's direction.

"Wha- that's it? Where's the rest of it?"

Billy leaned an elbow on his desk and palmed his cheek while he scrolled through the document with his other hand.

"I didn't write it, it felt... weird, no matter how I phrased it."

"Weird beats morbid!" Teddy argued and sat up. "If you finish it like that, the readers would hunt you down."

Writing - it was an activity Strange suggested Billy partook in, both as a venting activity as well as self-enlightening. Being the fanboy he was, Billy tried his hand in _fan_fiction. Teddy was only too eager to help...  
In his own special way.

"Hell, I _know_ what's coming and even _I_ want to beat you up."

Billy growled from across the room.  
"I just threw myself into hell, Teddy, give me a break."

"That's your fault for writing 'Young Avengers' fanfiction. We both know self-insertion always ends badly."

"Said the person who _larped_ this with me." Billy retorted under his breath.  
Teddy shrugged.

"Hey, I just wanted a truthful characterization."

"Of which of us?"

Teddy gave him a pointed look.  
"We're not the ones you were _bashing_ in the earlier drafts."

"That's I-C for him." Billy growled. Tommy's role in the story was drastically minimized after they realized they couldn't agree on a method of portrayal.

"Still, to do this to yourself in the story... that can't be healthy." Teddy said and changed the subject.  
Billy sighed and palmed his face with both hands.

"Strange is going to have a field day with this."

"No more Sorcerer Supreme candidacy, huh."

"You almost sound happy."

"Just unjustifiably gloating, that's all."

Billy hung his head low and shook it. He then met Teddy's Cheshire-Cat-like grin with a blank expression before turning his gaze back to the screen.  
"Think I should post this?"

Teddy blinked at the question.  
"Post this, as in...?"

"On the internet, yeah." Billy tried rolling his eyes, but Teddy easily noted all the signs that showed Billy was tilting between nervousness and excitement. It made Teddy smile, but he resumed his playful demeanor soon enough.

"You'll be eaten alive."

"Yeah, for the absence of _smut_, maybe."

"Now _that_ - I'd larp with you." Teddy declared cheerfully and relished how Billy's cheeks painted.  
The mage recovered enough to retort before long.

"Fifty shades of green-"

"Suddenly, I'm not in the mood."

Billy snorted as he settled back in his chair and looked the document over one last time.

"Soooo. Posting this."

"As long as you fix that grammar mishap we found."

"I'm still not sure about that... but alright."

Teddy all but wiggled on the bed when Billy published the fanfic and then spread his arms when the mage looked at him again. It was all the invitation Billy needed and he settled on the bed in Teddy's arms.

"Now we wait, I guess." He hummed and closed an eye when Teddy kissed his temple.

"We wait. Unless... you wanna _larp_ again?"

The undertone of promise made Billy quirk a brow.  
"...I'm not writing _that_."

"Why not decide that _after_ the party makes it out of the dungeon, hm?"

"That has got to be your worst pick-up slash seduction line to date."

"Wasn't it? I'm appalled, myself. More so that you picked up on it."

Billy gave him a doubting look, only to snort fondly and shake his head.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"Don't mind if I do."

–

It was decided that for the sake of his sanity, Billy wouldn't check new replies - or lack, thereof - until after school the next day. Of course, not knowing was quite hazardous to his mental and emotional well-being, but he managed to survive somehow, mostly thanks to Teddy's distractions. When he finally sat down to go over what input he may have received, it was after several deep breaths and a glass of water.

"You're far too nervous about this." Teddy concluded absently from behind the pages of his English textbook.

"Ssh, I'm not ready yet."

The blond rolled his eyes, but said nothing more. Times like this, he was better off letting Billy exhaust himself on his own.

The input was overall positive, going by what Teddy fathomed from Billy's reactions, but it was in the middle of an extra lengthy-paragraph in the text that he realized suddenly that Billy was too quiet. Teddy looked up at Billy to find him looking quite perplexed. The mage then raised a brow at his partner, to which Teddy replied with a nod of the head.  
Billy cleared his throat and began reading.

"'_Overall, this chapter was very good! I think you missed some typos, but it didn't stop me from enjoying the flow of the story, which was quite good. I also like your plot direction_'."

Teddy let himself grin.  
"See?! That's-"

Billy raised a hand, motioning Teddy to keep quiet. He then resumed.

"_'What _did _bother me was the characterization. Don't get me wrong, Hulkling was _right_ on the money-_'"

Teddy's smile widened, only to falter at the dark look that crossed Billy's face.

"_'But your _Wiccan_ was really out of character.'_"

"Bwa?!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Get this - '_You wrote him too masculine and assertive. I recommend reading some fanfics before the next chapter, to better understand the fandom's approach to the character_.'"

Billy had to suck a deep breath in order to try and calm himself down, and resorted to chewing on a nail for added effect. He then turned to face Teddy with pursed lips and an incredulous look in his eyes.

"Don't look now, Bee, but you're out of character."

Billy let out a profane hiss.  
"How can I be OOC? I'm _me_!"

Laughing, Teddy put down his book and wheeled his chair towards Billy.  
"There, there, little writer." He cooed and leaned down to kiss Billy's shoulder. "I won't say 'I told you so'."

"Good, because I wasn't _eaten up_."

"You were just _too manly_." Teddy snickered.

"At least I got _you_ right." Billy huffed.

"You invest more in the characters you like better, it's well known." Teddy teased and leaned in to kiss Billy's now slightly painted cheek.  
"There. _Now_ you're 'IC'."

Billy replied by baring his fangs and hissing, a gesture that made Teddy sit back in his chair with a laugh. Billy smiled back before he opened a new blank document.

"Wanna work on the next chapter?"

"What? Without reading up on how the fandom sees you?"

"There will be smut larping-"

"Let's do this."


End file.
